Talk:Wiki Improvements/@comment-5395153-20121017221340/@comment-5395153-20121017232834
I personally have mixed views. *Quote: "Every description of a race should start with the race's overview, that will contain general information about the race'". The Race partitions are part of the Strategy section. This is strategy information, not general race description. I have no complaint about there being a race overview description on each page, but the content under The Race partition is unsuitable. *Quote: ''"Another problem is that since not all lists are finished or contain pictures, they look unfinished and give bad impression". I've had a very similar discussion with William here. *I don't know if quotes from the game manual will be entirely necessary, but I don't object to them being on the Wiki. *Quote: "and then let the reader decide where and how he should use them to succeed". The readers have free will, so does not force them to use any mentioned strategies. The Strategy section is for those that have skill with the race and would like to share effective/efficient tactics. *It is true that there is still subjectivity in the Heroes part of the Strategy section on some Race pages. As you say, this should be avoided as much as possible, but strategies may be subjective themselves. *Quote: ''"WBC never was a competitive cybersport 'discipline". This depends whose view it is based on. Keep in mind that many sites have structured tournament competitions, or have had them in the past. *Quote: "When uploading the pictures use the transparent background". This depends on what type of photo is uploaded. Whilst strictly true for units and buildings, this is not so for a map for example. (As a sidenote, the background theme is inspired from the Warlords Battlecry 3 HUD. It's unlikely the colours will be changed without my permission. This isn't to say that the units shouldn't have a transparent background. If that can be done, then it's an added bonus.) *Quote: "Pictures with black background will require a new version with transparent background". I feel that the amount of work involved is too great compared to the negligible bonus in flexibility it will give to the Wiki. Anyone is free to do this if they like, but it isn't currently a problem and is certainly not a requirement. *Quote: "Write the Race's name with capital letter". I agree, the race names should have capital letters wherever possible. *Quote: "At some point we should consider moving lists of units to separate pages, or even making a page for every unit, like in CnC wiki for example". The size of information for units/buildings is fairly small (and in my opinion, better organized than most) at the moment, so doesn't warrant splitting. Putting the sections under a link header for each section is a possibility, though I feel the contents tab helps the users navigate through the sections quite effectively at the moment. There isn't that much information, so it isn't too hard to scroll down if someone doesn't want to use the contents tab. I've had no problems with this, but will keep it in mind.